legacymcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cappuccinorush
Summary Cappuccinorush is arguably the best explorer of Legacy, and for the whole server for that matter. She has traveled so far to the point that the admins teleported to her to investigate the majority of the server lag: the chunks that she has walked on. She is intelligent and likes to futureproof things. She is always prepared when creating something. She is part of the Old Ruling Five, and sister of the faction leader, ShroudedRebirth . She is his greatest adviser and he trusts her with the faction's and his own life. Personality Cappu likes travelling, and does it often. Instead of grinding or PVPing, she prefers to look for new places. Her ambition is to reach the Far Lands and beyond. She is likeable and trustable. She is also very warm to people who she is used to. While not as warm to newer players, she will help them if needed. She likes making things aethestically-pleasing while at the same time, future-proofing them to keep them safe and intact. If someone reveals information that could affect her plans, she usually gets angry at them or sulks in a corner while AFK'ing. She loves celebrating and partying and because of this, if a victory is won, she is usually the MC (Master of Ceremonies)of the party. Her favorite celebration, The Melon Pool Party was celebrated when she created the faction home 80000 blocks away from spawn in the mushroom biomes she loves so much. Traits Pathfinder: Cappu has traveled for the longest time, and experienced in exploring, because of this, she moves faster around the map than most people. Creative Dreamer: '''She loves dreaming and the idea of being able to create. Cappu loves making the faction base as amazing as it can become as well as her own base. '''Adventurer: Cappu is always prepared for travelling, having boats, food, and weapons always at the ready. '''Nomad: '''Cappu is always travelling if she isnt building or AFK'ing, she strives to go where no man has gone. '''Visionary: '''When Cappu builds, she always prepares for anything. She makes sure every base is remote, safe, protected, strong, and awesome. '''Sensitive: '''If someone has endangered the faction in any way, she is usually very angry or very sad and has to adjust her plans accordingly. She is very sensitive when it comes to faction's friendship and trust. She treats and believes (that) the faction is (like) her own family. '''Grenadier: '''When initiating battle and has a harmful potion in her inventory, she will use it to her advantage. '''Sharpshooter: '''She good at archery and will use high ground in her favor. Quotes "PARTAYYYY!" "A land of glorious mushies! :D" "Time to travel to paradise." Trivia She is one of the few people in Legacy who does not own a premium account. Back in the Valianthero era, she had many suitors, all of whom she refused. Cappu also seeks the ultra-rare Village in the Snow that has saved the faction in Valianthero 1. Mushroom Islands are her favorite biome. Category:First Generation Member Category:Veteran